Godparents
by Darkflash
Summary: Naruto had godparents, but the third hokage thought the two would not make good parents. So he didn't let them be his guardianss. But, after witnessing one of Naruto's worst beatings he thinks that Naruto needs parents in his life to help protect him.
1. Chapter 1

**Godparents**

**By Darkflash**

**Summary: Naruto had godparents, but the third hokage thought the two would not make good parents. So he didn't let them be his parents. But, after witnessing one of Naruto's worst beatings he thinks that Naruto needs parents in his life to help protect him. **

**Watch (well read) Naruto become the hero of the village. **

The hokage sat in his office. 'They are not ready to take care of a child. They both are too young. Also, the fact that he doesn't show much emotion will not be good for the little one.' The old man sighed, 'But they are stubborn. I know that this excuse won't be good enough for them. I have to come up with something good.'

Sarutobi sat and looked down at the sleeping figure of baby Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. "In till you are a strong ninja your name will be Naruto Uzumaki. That way you won't have many ninja from other villages coming to kill you."

Little did he know that the real protection he will need will be from the people of his own village.

_Time skip- 5 years later_

A small boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki ran from a large mob for the 8th time today on his birthday.

Naruto ran as fast as his tiny legs would take him. Suddenly, he tripped. 'Oh no!' he thought.

The villagers caught up to him and took advantage of the fact the he was on the ground.  
"Come here you demon!"  
"We are going to finish what the fourth started"  
"A demon like you doesn't deserve to live"

Those were some of the comments the villagers yelled as the beat the young boy. They kicked him, beat him with sticks and clubs, the stabbed him with kunai and pitchforks and did other terrible things.  
After 30 minutes the anbu showed up and the mob scattered.  
"Cat, bear, you two go capture all the villagers involved and bring them to Ibiki. I'll bring the kid to the hospital." Dog said  
"Yes sir." the other two anbu said and ran off.  
_  
At the hospital with the hokage_

"Thank you for informing me Kakashi." The hokage said looking down at the young boy on the bed with shame. 'How could those villagers attack the poor little boy? I screwed up. This boy needs parents.' He sighed.

"Lord Hokage, with permission I would like to stay here till the boy wakes up. I want to make sure he is okay." Kakashi asked

"Permission granted Kakashi, but take your mask off (the anbu mask). I want the boy to know someone is there for him." Sarutobi smiled.

"Yes sir."

_Later that night_

The hokage, Kakashi, and Naruto sat in Naruto's hospital room.

"Naruto this is Kakashi. He is the one who saved you." The hokage said

"Hi Naruto, how are you?" Kakashi curved his eye in a smile.

Naruto looked up. His eyes sparkled with sadness, "Why did you save me? Why couldn't you just leave me there to die?"

"Naruto!" the hokage gasped and even Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Everyone else hates me. It would be better if I just died. I mean even my own parents hated me." Naruto yelled releasing all his anger.

"Naruto how could you say that. Your parents didn't hate you." Sarutobi said.

"Oh yeah, then why did they leave me alone with nothing. They had to have some money or property that they could have left me. I mean if they loved me why would they let the fourth hokage seal the nine tailed fox inside me?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, how did you find out?" the third asked sadly.

"I am not stupid. All the villagers are screaming 'you demon' this or 'you demon' that." Naruto said, "I mean my birthday is the day the nine tailed fox attacked our village. It wasn't that hard with all those hints."

"I am so sorry." The hokage said. Kakashi was starting to tear up at the little boy's story.

"Don't be." Naruto said coldly

"No, Naruto I know who your parents are. I kept it from you to keep you safe because your father made a lot of enemies. But, instead of helping you I made it worse." He said ashamed and hoping that the little boy could in some way could forgive him.

"Will you tell me?" Naruto asked

"Yes, Kakashi please use a privacy jutsu." The hokage asked

"Hai," Kakashi said going through some hand signs.

"Thank you," the old man said, "Naruto your mom died in child birth and your dad died a hero of the village. Your mom was Kushina Namikaze and your dad was Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage."

Both Naruto and Kakashi's eyes widened. Naruto's from shock, but Kakashi's from anger.

"What!" came the loud yelled of Kakashi as he nearly broke the silencing jutsu he placed on the room.

"Ehehehe...Damn" mumbled the 3rd as he backed away from he scarecrow.

"You! YOU! How could you!" yelled the scarecrow as he crept foward.

"Calm down!" yelled the Hokage.

"You told me he died! You told me he was killed in the accident! You lied to me!" yelled Kakashi as he broke his usual calm behavior.

"Enough! I know that you are supposed to be his godfather and that Rin was supposed to his godmother. Calm down okay?" the professor stated

"Why?"

"Because I felt you and Rin were too young to raise a child."

"Wait," Naruto interrupted, "So my parents did leave me a family and some things." Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto, I was planning on telling you when you were older, but it seems that that wasn't meant to be." The hokage said

**Find out next time – what Naruto will get if the council lets him have it and if Rin accepts to being his mother.**

**IMPORTANT: I am not updating this till the story gets about 20 reviews,**

**So REVIEW if you like it and want more. **

**Thank you **

**Darkflash **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo. Darkflash here- **

**I decided to post this chapter. It's been a while, I know, but in my last chapter I wrote I would not be updating until I get 20 reviews. And I still didn't so be happy!**

**Seriously Review! And for those who did thank you. :)**

"What did they leave me?" Naruto asked

"Well, you are the heir to the Namikaze clan so you do own the Namikaze clan house. Your father left you a lot of money and you have access to all your clan jutsu." The old man said, "Kakashi here and another one of your father's students Rin are your godparents."

Naruto looked at Kakashi, "Will you… be my dad?"

"Of course, yes, I would love to Naruto." Kakashi agreed right away.

"Do you think that person, Rin, will be my mother? Or will she hate me like the others?"

"Naruto, Rin is one of the kindest people I know. I am sure she will say yes."

"Old man, can I live Kakashi live in my house me?"

"Of course he can Naruto," Sarutobi smiled.

_At the Namikaze complex_

Kakashi helped Naruto carry his little amount of belongings to his new home.

"Wow," Naruto gasped at the sight of his new house. It was more like a mansion. It was a four story mansion with a huge yard, garden, two training grounds, a dojo, and a hot spring. Inside there were 9 bedrooms, 8 full baths and two half baths, a very large kitchen, two dining rooms, one fancy for special occasions and a normal one for every day, 3 living rooms, a den, an indoor training ground, an indoor pool, a storage room, an arsenal for weapons, and a valut for all the jutsus and scrolls.

"It is definitely a step up for you from your apartment." Kakashi stated

"Yup," Naruto nodded.

Well inside they saw a comfortable looking home. All of his parents' belongings were still inside.

Naruto got his parent's master bedroom. Kakashi got one nearby.

After they got set up, "Kakashi, can we find that person, Rin?"

"Sure thing Naruto and um… Naruto you can start calling me dad if you want."

Naruto smiled, "Dad… I like that."

_At Rin's house_

"Hey, Kakashi what's up? Oh, and who is this little guy?" Rin asked smiling at Naruto

Rin was a beautiful woman about 20 years old. She had short maroon hair, deep brown eyes, and two purple marks on her face. She wore a black skirt that went down to her knees, a purple t-shirt, and black boots that went half way up her shins. She wore her leaf headband on her forehead and a pair of fingerless gloves on her left hand.

"I'm fine Rin, thanks. Oh, and this is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Kakashi said earning a wide eye look from Rin.

"What? You mean… IMPOSSIBLE! The hokage said… Urg, the third hokage, he lied didn't he?" Rin said getting mad.

"Yeah he did." Kakashi said as Naruto stood behind him looking at Rin.

She noticed that her killer intent was scaring Naruto and walked over to him and smiled, "Hey sweetie, I'm sorry I scared you"

"It's okay," Naruto said shyly

Kakashi nudged the boy forward, "Isn't there something you want to ask Rin?"

Naruto nodded, "Um… well, I... uh… can… will you be my mom?"

Rin's eyes grew wide as she straightened up. "Kakashi what does he mean by 'Be his mom'?"

"Well, me and you are his god parents."

Tears began to swell in Rin's eyes when she processed the information. She swooped down and hugged the young boy. "Yes, yes, of course I will."

Both Naruto and Kakashi helped Rin gather her things. They all were moving into Naruto's clan house.

_At the Namikaze clan house_

Naruto and Rin were having a heartfelt conversation as Kakashi was in his room… crying.

"Wah! Wah!" Kakashi cried, 'Rin you evil, evil sadist. How dare you take away my precious Icha Icha Paradise? And all because you think I'll corrupt Naruto. It is not a bad thing if I introduce him to the joys of the great books in the world.'

"So Naruto? Tell me about yourself." Rin asked

"Well, I like ramen. I want to be a ninja. And after that I am going to be the Hokage." Naruto announced, "I like the old man, you, and Kakashi. You guys are my family and I want to stay with you guys."

"Aww, Naruto. Don't worry, I'll always be your mom and I promise me and Kakashi will always be there for you." Rin hugged the young blond.

After adopting Naruto, Kakashi retired from anbu and became a normal jonin. Rin had retired being a ninja completely before due to injury. She now worked a part time shift at the hospital. They were a happy little family and did everything together.

Naruto's life had drastically improved since people found out he was adopted by Kakashi Hatake.

_Hokage's Office – Two years later_

Kakashi and the third hokage were having a talk about Naruto's future. "Naruto said he wants to be a ninja so why not allow him to go to the academy?" the old hokage asked.

"I didn't go to the academy. My father trained me. Now I'm going to do the same to Naruto. I'll send Naruto to the academy on his last year so he can interact with kids his age. But before that I want to teach him myself." Kakashi stated

"What about when you're on missions? You're a jonin, you have responsibilities."

"I know and Rin is going to train him as well." Kakashi said determined to get he wants.

"Very well…" the old man sighed. This conversation wasn't going anywhere. "But I want monthly reports on his progress."

_Five Years Later (Naruto is 12 years old now)_

Both Kakashi and Rin had been training for 3 years now. (They started when turned 9 years old the age kids start the academy) He was now as strong as a rookie chunin. Naruto advanced most in ninjutsu and medical jutsu. Both were specialties of each of his parents. Naruto was first trained in chakra control, stamina, speed, and strength for a year by his dad and medical research and training exercises by his mom. The next year Kakashi started actual jutsu and Rin started actual heal techniques. The last year he began learning all about taijutsu, weapons, more jutsu, strategies, and research. He had become quite advanced for his age. Kakashi had beat into his head that he should keep his emotions in check during a fight, to look underneath the underneath, and to never abandon a comrade.

Starting tomorrow Naruto will be attending the academy to become a real genin and to meet and work with kids his age.

**I won't update till I get 35 REVIEWS for this story, so REVIEW!**

**Darkflash-**


End file.
